Samuel Barton (1664-1732)
}} Biography Samuel BARTON was born in Salem, Essex, MA 1664. Samuel died September 12, 1732 in Oxford, Worcester, MA, at 68 years of age. Samuel was employed at as a husbandman. He made a will 13 June 1732. Samuel had his will probated 23 September 1732 in Worcester, Worcester, MA.(20) Samuel Barton is the founder of the Bartons of Oxford. He and his wife, Hannah are buried in the burying gound west of the common in Oxford. He first appears public records in 1683 when he witnessed a deed in Wells, Maine. In 1687 Capt. John Gerrish of Dover, N. H. mentions Samuel as one who assisted in work on a bridge in Madbury, N. H. Salem Witch Trials In 1692 Samuel Barton aged about 28 was a witness for Elizabeth Proctor, wife of John Proctor in the Salem witch trials troubles.. In the spring of 1693 members of the Towne, Bridges, Barton, Cloyes and Elliot families from Salem Village started to settle in the plantation of Framingham, Massachusetts which in 1700 was incorporated as the town of Framingham in Middlesex County, Massachusetts. Samuel's second child, Mercy (called Mary in his will), was born there in 1694. In 1709 Samuel was appointed a grave digger in Framingham with authority to receive 3 shillings a grave for grown persons. Move to Oxford MA By 1716 he had decided to move to Oxford, Massachusetts and in June of that year he sold his lands in Framingham bought another consisting of one thirtieth of the English settlement in Oxford consisting of the home lot of forty acres, ten acres adjoining to the south, fifty acres on long hill, two acres of meadow on the brook below the sawmill and thirty rods of meadow on the river. This made Samuel one of the landed proprietors and part owner of Elliott Mills. In 1720 John Towne (son of Jacob and first cousin to Hannah (Bridges) Barton), Samuel Barton, Abiel Lamb and Joseph Wiley met to found a church of Christ in Oxford. Marriage and Family He married Hannah BRIDGES circa 1690. Hannah was born June 9, 1669 in Salem, Essex, MA. Hannah was the daughter of Edmond BRIDGES and Sarah Towne (1642-1703) (a survivor of the Salem witch trials. Hannah died March 13, 1727/1728 in Oxford, Worcester, MA, at 57 years of age. Samuel BARTON and Hannah BRIDGES had the following children. His will leaves everything to son Caleb as the other sons had received their shares prior to his death.: # Samuel Barton (1691-1748) was born October 8, 1691. # Mercy (Mary) BARTON was born May 22, 1694. # Joshua BARTON was born December 24, 1697. # Elisha (Elijah) BARTON was born April 22, 1701. # Caleb BARTON was born February 9, 1704/1705. # Jedediah BARTON was born September 18, 1707. # Mehitabel BARTON was born August 22, 1710. # Edmund BARTON was born August 5, 1714. References * Samuel Barton SR - Biography from Edward Barton Family Association - EdwardBarton.org